Change
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: There is nothing that naruto hates more than change. He is faced with an unexpected breakup with sasuke.he puts himself through alot of pain.can someone come to ease it?Naur/Sasu Kyu/ita ita/sasu iru/kaka some sai/naru i dont own naruto characters :
1. left behind

"PLEASE! Sasuke you cant do this!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke looked down at all the packed cloths setting down the last pair of pants. Naruto snatched onto his arm yanking the raven into his own arms. Sasuke was silent. Not returning the embrace. Naruto grip tightened. Burying his face into Sasuke. Slamming his fist against his chest while sliding down completely breathless. Tears streaming down Naruto's pale face.

Sasuke shook Naruto off and grabbed his belongings and fled out the door leaving Naruto out of breath speechless and crying.

Please Naruto don't worry." Kyuubi reached down and placed his hand on his little brother's head. Naruto sniffled as he looked up with a look as reassuring as it could be in a state like this. "I'll be fine Nii-san, please don't worry." Naruto spoke softly as he pushed himself out of the helpless state, got to his feet and walked swiftly out of the room."

The other blonde stood there hopeless. He wanted to help his brother but he didn't know how. Sasuke had left Naruto for his own brother. "That twisted fuck." Kyuubi growled, gripping onto his own shirt. Looking down at the white knuckles glairing into memory.

"Kyu. I love you." The soft voice spoke as he trailed light kisses down Kyuubi's jaw line. "I-Itachi what if your brother comes in." the blonde chuckled as he held on to the well-built body over him. The ebony haired boy laughed seductively. "Let him watch." He smiled and leaned down into a deep passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a muffled...scream? They put their ears to the wall listening to what was going on.

"a-aaah s-s-Sasuke!" was all they heard as they stammered back away from the wall. Faces red. "P-please ha- harder." Another muffled moan let out from the room next to Itachi's. The older men looked at each other and chuckled. "First time." They smiled and nodded as they curled up together in the warmth of Itachi's bed and fell fast asleep.

Kyuubi was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Walking down the stairs with as much of a smile as he could manage reaching and grabbing hold of the cold door handle.

Opening the door let a cold winter breeze rush into the warm house making the male shiver. Looking up o Naruto's sensei. "Ka Kakashi. Please come in." he gestured by stepping aside the elder stepped in shaking the snow off of his boots on to the floor. Kyuubi watched as the snow hit the floor and immediately melted leaving a little puddle of muddy water. "Earth to Kyu?" The man spoke. "Yeah?" Kyuubi looked up dazed. Catching on to what Kakashi had said. He glared towards the silver haired man who smiled.

"Don't ever call me that." Kyuubi laid his head low while holding on to his arm.

Kakashi strode over to the grieving boy and lifted up his chin. "Forget about him. Dude lets go to the bar! Have a night out. Please. Let's hook you up with some hot mysterious man." Kakashi smiled and winked at the boy

Kyuubi smiled. "Ill go get ready." Was all the blonde said as he bolted up the rickety stairs towards the door at the end of the hallway.


	2. Rebound

"Sasuke…." Naruto whimpered while he lay half asleep in the warmth of his bed.

"This is going to be hopeless." Said a low, quiet voice. Causing Naruto to wake up. But he kept his eyes closed to see if the person would keep talking. He was thrown off by a husky voice talking back to the one before. "You're telling me." Naruto opened his eyes to see Sai and Neji sitting on the end of his bed.

Naruto made a low grunting noise. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well hello there sleeping beauty." Sai said sarcastically.

Naruto didn't catch on to the sarcasm and smiled happily.

"I lied… you look like shit." The short haired teenager stated. The smile swept off of the blondes face. Naruto looked up to see Neji raise a fist to punch Sai earning a whimper from the teen.

"Come Naruto. Were going to go to the bar." Neji spoke lamely. Naruto gave the teen an odd look.

"Were sixteen dude. It's not likely that were going to get in." Naruto groaned while kicking the blankets off of himself. The cold breeze sent chills rushing up and down his arms.

"Kakashi and Kyuubi are there. They said that they were going to 'go outside for a smoke' in the back and let us in." Sai said happily. Even know it wasn't the teens first time in a bar. Sai and Neji can pass for eighteen. Naruto however, Cant. "i'm not going. I'm tired. Sulking and I hate clubs…." Naruto trailed off only to continue with a softer tone. "Sasuke would always take me to them…" he pouted.

"Okay then this calls for breakup food!" Sai spouted happily. Getting yet another hit from Neji.

"Guys please. Is the club all you guys think about? Like maybe start going to the library or something." Naruto complained while burying his face in his pillow trying to muffle out the two annoyances that were in his room.

"Oh yeah! I remember my mom dropped me off there yesterday.. And then I called Neji and we went to the club." The short haired boy stated.

"Your kidding me? Your parents actually believe you when you say your going to the library?" Naruto questioned. Receiving a nod from both of the men. Naruto rolled his eyes and slid off of his bed with a sigh. "Fine. But I highly doubt that I will have fun." He informed them as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The other two took the invitation and rummaged through Naruto's cloths to find something for him to wear. Naruto walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and sighed running his hand through his damp hair. Neji lifted up a outfit for Naruto to wear which caused Naruto to snicker. "I'm not wearing that." "Oh yes you are!" Sai said while they both proceeded towards the teen. Naruto laughed and shook his head causing water to splash allover his room and the two boys in front of him. They both glared and kept coming at him.

"Naruto we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Sai instructed. Raising his arms to grab Naruto. Naruto stepped back and snatched the cloths from Neji's hands. "Easy way." he said and walked back into the bathroom.

(At the club)

"Naruto! I've never seen you in such revealing cloths!" the elder silver haired man stated while letting the underage teenagers inside the club. Naruto just covered himself up with his arms and turned his head to the right hiding a blush.

The night went by really fast even with the blonde not doing anything but sitting on the bar stool watching everybody dance. He wasn't in the mood for any of that. Even if he tried to have fun. He would always wind up thinking about Sasuke again. He looked up at Kyuubi who was pissed out of his tree dancing with whatever moved. Naruto chuckled a bit as he brought the bottle of jack Daniels to his lips and took a gulp. Wincing as the liquid slid down his throat practically burning it.

Sai danced crazily up to Naruto and grabbed his arm pulling him onto the dance floor making Naruto drop the bottle on the floor leaving a puddle of whiskey and glass on the marble floor. Naruto pouted at the loss of his drink but threw it off as Sai started dancing with him. Naruto was laughing at the way his friend was dancing until he was completely pulled into it. Basically being swung around the dance floor in a drunken catastrophe. Nobody seemed to mind being bumped into they all just laughed and kept dancing.

"C-mon Naru! Dance more!" Sai screamed while swinging Naruto's arms up in the air. Naruto felt a pang of embarrassment by how stupid Sai made him look. Or made himself look. "O-KAY Sai ha-ha-ha-, i'm done man I need to go home." Naruto said. Clearly out of his tree as well. Once he started to move the alcohol completely consumed him. Sai gave the blonde a drunk look and nodded. "Yeah maybe I should too. My mom… oh shit my mom!" Sai flipped through the crowd Naruto following at his heels.

He ran out to the back leaning up against the wall. Right when the door closed its like the music completely stopped. Which was good in Sai's part. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Wavering it in the air to get a signal. "Fuck I need a new phone!" he complained as he raised the device to his ear. Naruto laughed and leaned beside Sai.

He'd never looked at the teen before. Like really LOOKED at him. His flawless features. Deep entrancing eyes. Like night. His pale skin…. Beautiful.. Sai shot him a weird look as he noticed Naruto staring at him. Waiting for someone to pick up on the other end of the phone.

Naruto leaned into Sai and planted a kiss right on his lips causing Sai to jump a bit in realization of the contact.

"Hello. Sai? Where the hell were you I waited at the library for you and the security guard told me that it closed at nine." Sai shook his head as Naruto trailed kisses down his neck. "Ahh. Sorry mum. I-mm- met up with Naruto there and he wan—tch—wanted me to stay over at his house." Sai managed to say as Naruto kissed lower. Lifting his shirt up and kissing all over his torso. "Oh. Okay can I talk to Naruto?" his mum questioned. Not believing Sai.

Naruto lifted his hand grabbing the phone from Sai. Who was still up against the wall panting and speechless.

"Hello Mrs. Inoue." Naruto said in a assuring voice. "Can Sai sleep over tonight?" he asked.

"Oh. Hello Naruto. Ha-ha I didn't believe Sai that he actually met up with you. And yes he can." She replied in a relieved tone. "Bye now." Naruto spoke as he closed the phone and handed it back to Sai.

"Naruto? What was that just now?" Sai spoke in a soft voice. Naruto didn't say anything he just grabbed Sai's hand and led him away from the club. Leading him back to his house.

Naruto didn't bother locking the door seeming how his brother would be back soon. He pulled Sai up the stairs and pushed him on his bed. "Naruto! What the hell. Your acting weird." Sai pointed out as the blonde crawled over top of him.

"Sai I want you." Naruto spoke in a seductive tone while lifting his friends' shirt up again to kiss where he left off from the club. Sai panted as Naruto nibbled his hip just above his pant-line. "nn- Naruto stop." Sai pushed him off and rolled over top of him restraining him. "I will not have sex with you in this state. Your completely vulnerable because Sasuke just left you. And i'm not going to take advantage of that. Whether you like it or not." Sai argued looking down at the blonde.

Tears started to well up in the corners of Naruto's eyes. Causing Sai to feel a pane of guilt. "I'm sorry Naru. But I will not be your rebound." Sai whispered. At this point Naruto was crying which made Sai feel even worse he let go of the boys' wrists and crawled off of him. He lifted the sobbing boy up to the top of the bed and lay beside him petting through his hair. "I'm sorry to be so harsh Naru. But I cant okay?" Sai said softly as he placed his lips on the younger boys' forehead. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai and nuzzled into his chest. "Thank you Sai..." Naruto said as he dozed off in Sai's arms.

* * *

yes i do realize that sai has no last name. lol so i made one up. and sorry for takeing so long on this. my computer quit and yeah.. thank you soo much for reading. review please. i love to hear your opinions. ^.^ thank you.


	3. Suprise!

This chapter is a split one, haha the whole thing was like more than eight pages and i usually dont do that. and also that can sometimes be a pain in the arse to read. But i will still be finishing it up and posting it verry soon. so in the meantime read the first part and i hope you like it ^.^

* * *

(Sasuke P.O.V)

"-Nnn- I-Itachi that hurts… please stop. Ugh."

"Sasuke relax. Ur tensed muscles won't allow it to fit." Itachi groaned.

"Why the hell do I have to put this on anyway?" this is all so stupid. I don't want to effing wear this."

"Just be happy that it's not a dress." Itachi said in a giddy tone.

(Naruto)

"Sai i'm sorry for last night... I was…."

"Stupid?" Sai pulled the words right out of Naruto's mouth and laughed.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Going to take a shower now. You can stay a bit if you really want to." He stated before walking out of the room.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and reached across the bathtub to start the water he sat on the edge of the tub and watched the water flow out of the faucet slowly pushing his hand under the running water wincing as the piercing cold rushed passed his fingers. He adjusted the temperature and pulled the tab starting the shower. Naruto stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stop himself from crying.

Slowly the blonde let out of his cloths and stepped into the shower sucking in air as the water ran down his body. He didn't have a hangover. But still everything seemed loud, and irritating he lent against the wall and concentrated on his breathing. He was cut off by Sai's voice from the other side of the door.

"Naruto. Your cousins on the phone.

"What one?" Naruto asked stupidly. He knew the only cousin that would take the time to call him was Sakura. He could hear mumbling form the other side of the door. As Sai took a breath to answer his question Naruto tried to figure out and excuse of why he can't talk. That dense girl wouldn't take 'i'm in the shower' as an excuse.

"Sakura." He bellowed. Naruto rolled his eyes and tried thinking more quickly. But, failed when Sai continued. "She says that it's really important news." He informed.

Naruto groaned and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He whipped the bathroom door open revealing an agitated face and snatched the phone. "Yes Sakura? What is it." He snarled. Still angry of the fact that she interrupted his shower.

"Well I just wanted to call you to say that you're invited to my wedding and oh… also that i'm getting married….." she practically repeated.

Naruto stood there jaw dropped. "What? You're getting married?" he asked. Mostly making it a rhetorical question.

"Yes I thought that stating that i'm getting married and telling you that inviting you and your brother are invited would confirm that." she giggled. "Oh... well your money for the flight tickets are in the mail and should be there in a few days, were paying for everything. My family is rich so why not?" she stated. Naruto rolled his eyes at the sound of Sakura's 'rich bitch' voice"

"Okay, so your buying a ticket to Japan and paying for a hotel and room service and all that?" he questioned with a sly smile spreading across his face. He heard another giggle on the other end of the phone.

"No Hun. You are going to stay at my house the whole time okay? Everything would be easier that way." She confirmed.

He accepted her proposal and stated that he would get on the plane the moment he got the ticket, told her congrats and how happy he was for her, gave her his love and hung up the phone. Sai wore a happy smile on and even though he heard all of it he asked what the phone call was about. "My cousin is getting married soon and invited me." Naruto explained. "And knowing her she probably put enough money in the mail for two tickets so you can come." He stated and smiled happily. As much of a fool as he made himself look like last night he loved Sai's company.

"The money should be here within a few days so yeah. If you want to stay here. Don't worry I'll give you a room to sleep in. we don't have to share a bed." He chuckled nervously as he waited for a reply from the boy.

"sure." Sai agreed.

"Okay well i'm going to finish my shower now." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and walked back into the bathroom.

(Two days later)

"Naruto wake up man! The mail is here and the person won't let me sign it.

"Let Kyuubi do it. I wanna sleep a little longer." Naruto pleaded.

"Kyuubi is not here and am I mistaken that you promised your cousin that you would get on a plane the moment you got the money?" he mocked.

The boy groaned as he slipped out of his bed and pulled a shirt over his torso but stopped halfway and pulled it back off. Changing his mind. Who is here that he has to cover up? I mean it's just the mail man and he's never going to see him again. The blonde laughed at the thought and walked out of his room, down the stairs and up to the door.

He looked up to see a nerdy type person at his door with a clipboard and a letter in his hands.

The kid cleared his throat clearly in awe seeing Naruto shirtless, he took a breath and began to speak. "Please sir. Sign here and here." He handed the letter to Sai and reached up to the clipboard with his boney hand and pointed to the blank lines on the paper. Naruto took the pen and signed the paper. He looked up with a fake smile that said 'thank you. now fuck off.' the boy at the door nodded and turned away taking one last look back at the shirtless boy but was cut off by Sai slamming the door and looking out the widow, he childishly stuck his tongue out at the boy and closed the curtain. Naruto watched the whole thing and laughed

"What was that about?" he asked. Sai shrugged his shoulders and handed Naruto the letter and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Naruto opened the letter and pulled out the cheque and smiled at all the zeros that were on the piece of paper. He picked up the phone and called his brother. Interrupting him at work.

"Tamarack inn. How can I help you?"

"Hey Ino it's me, can you transfer me to the bar, I need to talk to my brother." He said in a sweet voice. She laughed. Naruto could see her sitting at the desk twirling her hair and blushing. He always had a way with Ino. Even know he is gay she still wanted him. He didn't know why. She used to hate him with a passion. It's probably because she wants to get an 'in' with Sasuke. Won't happen now.

"Why don't you call the bar line then? You always end up calling here and asking me? I don't get it."

Naruto smiled. He felt like playing games. Just like she was doing. "Well I just wanted to hear your voice Ino." He said seductively. She giggled and transferred him to the other line. His brother picked up in a lazy tone. Obviously knowing that it was Naruto calling for him.

"Naru I really don't want to go." He complained. Naruto knew why but he just didn't want to bring it up.

"Kyu—uh Kyuubi, it's Sakura. And you know that she will never let you live it down if you don't come, come on." He pleaded

Naruto could tell that his brother was on the other end of the phone rolling his eyes while leaning up against the bar. He smiled at the thought. "Open bar." He stated. He could hear his brother pipe up and accept the offer. Naruto laughed, knowing his brothers weakness.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Bring my shit. It's easier if you pack it all and-"Naruto cut his brother off with a laugh.

"You know if auntie sees your cloths she's going to flip shit, and take you shopping. So id rather you just take nothing and tell her that, she will give you money to shop." He predicted. He knew his auntie too well. Kyuubi mumbled something and sighed okay. They both hung up as Sai walked down the stairs with a suitcase.

"I crappily have to use your clothes." He complained. "seems that my mom and dad went somewhere without telling me and I ddidnt bring my keys. And sadly my dad put bars and alarms on all the windows. Just so I couldn't sneak out or in." he frowned

"My aunt will buy you something." He basically repeated

"rich bitch." Sai smirked as he dropped the suitcase and grabbed Naruto's keys pulling him out of the house and to the airport.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^.^ more to come verry soon. Please review, I love to hear all the opinions that you have on my stories. keeps me motivated^.^-Lilium/Alec


	4. To Japan

Here the next part to the un-ending chapter XD more to come.

* * *

Naruto sighed and lent against the wall waiting for his brother. "Man that kid takes so long." Sai complained. Naruto nodded in agreement as Sai continued. "Like we went to the bank and cashed the cheque and got the tickets. At this rate we will miss our flight. At this point Naruto was not paying any mind to Sai and his complaining, he got that the boy was excited to go somewhere for the first time in his life.

Naruto started looking around the airport taking in the scenery. Not that there was much but a food court and a few souvenir stores, but he was looking at all the people saying goodbye. Al the families crying over leaving loved ones. He could relate. Naruto hated airports, for all the grieving that they brought. But at this moment he really didn't mind. He was here. Happy and going to see his baby cousin walk down the isle. At this moment. He was content.

"Sorry Naru i'm here." Kyuubi spoke while shooting an apologetic smile towards Sai. Naruto smiled and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his brothers' torso. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and gave a weird look.

"Touching. Very touching." A familiar voice spoke. Naruto looked behind Kyuubi to see his friend Kakashi.

"He has his own ticket." Kyuubi stated as he hugged Naruto back. Not knowing why he hugged him in the first place. They walked up to the line for the plane. Emptying everything into the buckets and proceeded through the metal detector. They took their seats on the plane and waited for everybody else to do so. A dark husky voice came over the intercom stating the whether and how long it would take till they departed and what time they would get there. Naruto pulled out a book from his bag hat he brought that contained the book. His I-pod phone. And laptop. However he did not dare turn any of it on seeming how it would react negatively with the planes operating system.

It took half an hour for them to get everything organized they came on the intercom stating to everybody that they were going to depart. The plane started the propellers and Sai's muscles tensed. He looked around to see if anybody noticed. Naruto was reading his book, Kyuubi was already half asleep and Kakashi was getting out the pen to draw on Kyuubi's face. They clearly were used to planes, however Sai was not. The shaking of the plane set him on edge he grabbed onto Naruto's arm and shoved his head into his chest.

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around the boy trying to relax him. Running his hands through the boys ebony hair. He was trying hard not to laugh. The only thing that was stopping him was that he was the same way when it was his first time going on a plane; he was with Sasuke and…. He kissed him to distract him.

Naruto froze at the thought of kissing Sai his eyes widened. 'Did he want to?' he didn't want to start something. And he also didn't want Sai to hate him. He stopped himself as the plane began to settle along with Sai's grip on his arm. The ebony haired boy released a breath that he was clearly holding in the whole time. Naruto let him go back to his seat and turned to look at him. Looking in his eyes to see if he was okay.

Sai smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek and thanked him. Naruto shook off the blush that rushed up to his cheeks and sent a smile his way. He furrowed his eyebrows confused with his feelings towards Sai. Was it just the sex appeal or did he actually like him. It didn't matter either way because Sai was practically with Neji. It wasn't official but Naruto seen the way they acted together. Like a married couple. Naruto used Sai as a replacement for Sasuke before. It wasn't a great experience, not Sai. He was, actually quite perfect. But Sasuke eventually came back and then all the guilt rushed to him and Sasuke never trusted Sai around Naruto. Thinking it was Sai's fault.

Naruto pushed the thoughts out of his head. Even though he knew Sasuke was never going to come back. He still felt like he needed to be faithful. Minus the drunk vulnerability. At that thought he frowned. Getting thrown off by the redhead walking passed him bumping his arm. Not even bothering to apologize for the contact.

Naruto glared and stuck his tongue out at the boy childishly and watched as the boy looked around suspiciously before he walked in and closed the door. Naruto noticed another boy get up and walk into the bathroom with a grin on his face. The blonde sat there jaw-dropped with his eyes widened. In all the times he has ever been on a plane he has never witnessed such a thing. Sai laughed at Naruto's expression and grabbed his book.

"What's so frightening in here that made you make that face?" he questioned. Naruto laughed and leaned over to him and told him to go into the bathroom. Or put his ear to it. If he had to witness that Sai is going to do so too. But much worse. Naruto used a dare as a legit way to make him do it. No matter what the dare was, the boy would do it. He once ran around the street in broad daylight completely naked.

The blonde chuckled as Sai got up with an odd look on his face. Clearly wondering what Naruto was trying to pull. He obviously hasn't watched any classic airplane movies to know what was going on in there. Sai bit his lip in wonder of what he was about to hear. He put his ear up to the door and froze. Naruto kept himself from laughing as a rush of crimson rose to Sai's cheeks and he walked back to his seat and sat there in complete silence.

Naruto looked at him innocently, like a puppy who knew that it did something wrong. Sai didn't bother looking at the boy he just subtly lifted his hand and lifted two fingers the back of his hand facing Naruto. He gave Sai a questionable look. Sai smiled. "You will never know." He said in a victorious voice.

The blonde glared and turned back in his seat. He lent forward to see the damage that Kakashi had don't to his brother. He snickered as he red all of the vulgar things that were written on his face.

"I am a sex machine"

Along with a drawing of a male part beside it

An arrow pointing to his mouth saying 'insert here'

'I'm a naughty boy"

And so on.

Naruto kept his laugh in and sat back in his seat. His auntie isn't going to be happy about all that but that's the fun in it. Naruto loved being the favorite.

The days passed by quickly and they were finally in Japan after a few stops. The days were full of the boys shenanigans ^.^, Kyuubi failed to get the pen fully washed off his face. There were still light markings but they were still noticeable. They sat in the main room of the airport and waited for their cousin. None of them knew where they would be going. They have never been to Japan before.

* * *

terrible place to end a chapter i know but its okay because then next will be up verrrrryyy soon. hope you liked it. nothing remtely interesting happened. yet ^.^ please review. i love to hear the comments and opinions you have on my story. thank you for reading ^_^


	5. Marriage tee hee

this is the last of the looooonnnng chapter that i wrote ^.^ Aaaaah ha-ha this chapter is really long too though sorry i didnt want to split it up. XD but it is very intense! He-he I hope you like it!

* * *

Naruto was greeted by a pair of scrawny arms wrapping around his waist for an awkward hug. He turned around to see Sakura and returned the hug. The same greeting was passed to everyone. Sakura and Naruto sat together in the car catching up on things.

"So, getting married are yah? Why the hell didn't you tell me right away?" Naruto wined. She laughed and hugged him in an apologetic way.

"Sorry. I wanted it to be a rushed surprise?" she stated oddly with a higher tone at the end making it sound like a question. They all laughed at her ditzy-ness. She gave a questionable look and continued

"Anyway. Its tomorrow. Ha-ha surprise!. Were going shopping right now. Mom kind of guessed that you guys would need to so she gave me her credit card." At the last two words they all lit up like fireworks in the night sky.

Shopping went by quite fast along with them seeing their auntie. She obviously went right to the embarrassing childhood stories, even though she was their auntie she acted like their mother.

"So Sakura" Kyuubi piped up, interrupting an embarrassing story about himself. She looked up with tears in her eyes showing that she was laughing hysterically.

"When do we get to meet the lucky guy?" he asked.

She replied with a shrug. "Probably tomorrow. He is with his mother and father right now in Kyoto. Getting everything arranged." She replied. "And i'm the lucky one. He is a really great guy and his sister is gorgeous. She hinted for Kakashi or Sai to step in. they ignored and kept eating.

"Well I haven't approved of him yet. So I need to meet him and hear more about him. Like how many relatives does he have." He said stupidly. Everybody knew he was just tying to take all the attention off of the subject before.

"Uh. Just a sister and mother and father?" she stated again with the ditzy ending.

The night went by with a lot of questions asked and answered. They were all directed into their own rooms and told that they would be woken up early for the drive to Kyoto.

"Naru, wake up." Sai said while shaking the boy

"Mmmm" he groaned and smacked Sai's hand away form him. Sai laughed and went to the end of the bed and grabbed the boys feed and yanked. But failed as Naruto had his hands clasped to the bars of the bed. Sai sighed and dropped the boys' feet quickly grabbing the end of the blankets yanking them off of the now shivering boy. He laughed and crawled on the bed.

"Come on Naru wake up."

"Naruto's eyes shot open at the words that the boy said. Clearly still unaware of it he reached up and grabbed the back of Sai's head and pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his lips. Sai's eyes shot open wide as Naruto kissed him. He was pulled down onto Naruto without breaking the kiss. Naruto ran his hands through Sai's hair pulling at it, deepening the kiss. Sai pulled himself away panting.

"Naruto what the hell." He screamed.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows blinking his eyes a few times gaining his vision. "What Sasuke?" His breath got cut off as he noticed Sai over him panting and blushing. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Sai-" Naruto spoke softly.

"I'm. So sorry I didn't-" he was cut off by Kyuubi walking in stunned.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he said in an odd tone. Sai rolled off Naruto and took another look at the sight.

Naruto lay there in his boxers blushing, with a sad/scared look on his face. And Sai was on top of him blushing and panting.

"Its not what it looks like Kyuubi. I was trying to wake him up and he wasn't quite awake. And I accidentally called him Naru. He automatically thought I was Sasuke and he kissed me." He looked towards Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto". He continued.

"I'm sorry Sai. I didn't realize. And I-." Sai smiled weakly.

"It's okay. Naruto. I get what you're going through and I now that you would never do anything like that on purpose. And plus I know you know about me and Neji. So.." he trailed off. He didn't sound hurt or sad in any way. Naruto wiped the frown off his face and replaced it with a smile deciding to change the subject.

"I knew it! Ha-ha I thought I was just being dumb. But you guys were too good to be 'just fiends'." He said happily as he hugged Sai

"I'm glad you understand. I'm still sorry for kissing you though and calling you Sasuke. That must feel like an insult to you." He laughed nervously Sai smiled .

"No worries." He said as he pushed Naruto to the closet. "Now get in the shower and then get dressed jerk." He demanded as he threw a towel at Naruto along with a change of clothes.

The boy got out of the shower ad released a held in breath. He slipped into the new clothes that he had gotten yesterday/ it wasn't anything too fancy. The clothes were picked out for the colors of the wedding lavender and a milky light green. So he chose a white shirt with a design printed in the middle and on the arms there was a design of a flame on the end of the sleeve. Sakura pulled him into a custom shirt store and they colored it the way she wanted.

The flames and design of the shirt was colored the soft lavender and the shirt itself a milky green. Naruto didn't approve of the colors but he didn't have a choice it wasn't something that he would usually wear but it wasn't bad. The pants were a mix of a dark and light grey blend. It didn't completely clash with the other colors.

Naruto grabbed a towel and quickly rushed it through his hair trying to dry it quickly but decided to settle with it being damp. He stepped into his shoes and walked to the car where everybody was waiting for him.

"Our driver is going to take us to the train station. And were going to go from there, were taking the Shinkansen train. It will take two to three hours." Sakura confirmed as the driver started out of the driveway. Naruto leaned back into his seat and tilted his head on his brothers' shoulder.

"Too early for you?" Kyuubi laughed. Naruto nodded his head. Kyuubi laughed and lowered the boys head to his lap. "Sleep and I'll wake you up when we get to the station. It won't be long but you can sleep on the train too. Naruto snuggled into his brothers' lap and fell fast asleep.

Kyuubi decided not to wake Naruto up when they got to the station, instead Kakashi lifted him up and carried him to the train. Many people stared at them. Girls all talking ,giggling and squealing. Kakashi rolled his eyes at them. Naruto was a suck up when he was sleeping. Cuddling into anything that he could.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the elders' neck and nuzzled his face into the nape of his neck. This caused the girls to squeal more. Kakashi laughed and stepped into the train. Followed by Sakura who was laughing at her cousin. Along with Sai and Kyuubi. Their auntie came in last completely oblivious to what was happening. She was still debating on if Sakura's dress was right. Looking into a magazine biting her lip. As most parents wanting their kids wedding to be perfect.

The ride took as long as Sakura had expected. Along with the hour walk that followed. The scenery in Kyoto was beautiful brilliant colored flowers all over. The trees were a vibrant green lying just under the vivid blue sky. Light clouds streaking parts of the sky.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes carelessly letting go of Kakashi's neck, causing the elder to flinch and tighten his grip on the younger boy. Naruto didn't pay any mind to the reaction. He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. Thinking he was in a dream. All of the vibrant colors around him. He too in the beautiful scenery with a sigh.

"Morning sleepyhead. Kakashi chuckled. Naruto smiled and looked at the ground his look stating that he wanted to walk. Kakashi set the boy on his feet and kept walking.

"Thank you." Naruto said in a sleepy tone. Kakashi tapped his head and kept walking. Sai ran up to him and started fixing his hair. Naruto groaned.

"What are you doing?" he murmured.

"Well you have bed-head, and also since you didn't brush it when you ran the towel through your hair it's all tangled." He stated.

"I think it looks fine." He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side pouting. Sai shook his head and finished fixing his hair. "Very winy today aren't we?" Sai explained. Naruto smiled lightly as they walked down a path with tall trees lining the way. With all the trees that were there it gave a grey look to the path. Not gloomy at all just rather relaxing.

"It's at the end of the path" Sakura said happily as she skipped her way to the end. Naruto laughed at her childishness.

"I think she's a bit young to be getting married. Wouldn't you agree." Kakashi said to Kyuubi, who nodded in agreement. They turned at the end of the path to see a magnificent sight.

Kyoto was a beautiful place. The site that they were getting married at was phenomenal there was a small pond with tons of flower petals floating on the surface of the water. The pond was rounded with big rocks at the rim which overtop of them were little flowerbeds with (traditional flowers that grow in Kyoto) there were hedges and trees all surrounding the place making it private and secluded More flowers covered the place as they proceeded through the site. They kept on walking down a paved path towards a stream that was surrounding a large field that held chairs a podium and a few tables.

"That's where you guys are getting married? It's beautiful." Sai said in a breathless tone. Sakura smiled politely.

"Thank you. My mom picked it out. I do agree. It is magnificent. The coolest thing that I think is going to happen is while were walking down the path. They are going to let out thousands of butterflies." She said in a daydreaming tone. She lifted her arm and extended her finger pointing to a blue topped house in the corner of the site. "That's where were all going to go after for the 'after party'." She laughed.

"Gorgeous." He laughed. She kicked up her step walking towards the house. "See you guys later. I'm going to be changing into my dress." She waved and walked into the house. Naruto's auntie at her heels.

The four boys took their seats at the front. There were already a few people there but way more on their way. Naruto was greeted by many people. Some who claimed to have seen him when he was 'this tall' and they would lower their hands to the ground gesturing the height he had been. And wondered if he remembered them. He would respond with a nod or a shrug. Not remembering any of them. He turned to Sai. " How the hell do these people expect me to remember them when I've only seen them once in my life and I happen to be two or three." He sighed. Sai just laughed and shuffled his hand in Naruto's hair. The blonde blushed and looked up with a smile.

He loved Sai. It was completely clear to him. He loved Sasuke more but that would never happen and either would him and Sai. But he was content with that. Just as long as he had him by his side. Naruto was cut off by another person pulling him into a warm embrace and stating that they knew him. He laughed at the person.

"Deidara. You're my uncle. Idiot I know you too." He laughed at his uncles mocking of other people.

"So you walking Sakura down the isle?" he questioned. Deidara nodded happily. Well it's going to start soon so I'll see you later nephew." He rubbed Naruto's head and walked away. Naruto slid right in his seat and began to fix his hair. He froze at the sight he seen in front of him. A certain redhead in a tux waiting at the podium.

"Sai! That's him! That's who Sakura's marrying?" he questioned. Sai shrugged his shoulders

"Looks like it to me." He said while turning to see Naruto's shocked face. "Why?"

"Do you remember when I dared you to listen in the bathroom in the plane?" he wondered. Sai nodded twirling his hand for Naruto to get to the point.

"That was the guy in the bathroom. With another guy." Naruto growled while glaring at the redhead.

Sai sat there speechless. As the music began. Indicating that the bridesmaid was walking down the isle. Followed by the father and bride. Naruto took one last glare at the boy and turned to look along with everybody else. Sakura looked astonishing.

At the top of her dress was transparent lavender cover over the dress that was pinned back to her figure leaving a bunch of fabric down the side of the dress underneath was a pearl white color the veil was pinned in her hair by several clips with dark purple leaves. The out lining of it was a sparkly purple strip all the way down to the bottom.

Deidara looked so happy holding back the tears as he walked down the isle with her everybody's eyes on them. You could see the pinkish blush printed on Sakura's face as she took another step towards the podium. Everybody turning in their seats as she stepped up. Deidara kissed her cheek and took his seat in the chair at the front. Naruto turned in the seat to glare at the redhead but another boy stepped in front of the redhead and took the stand at the podium as well. The boy looked so poise in the tuxedo. He had a frail but manly figure. Naruto slowly looked up to his face. The side was half covered by the bangs of his hair. He fully turned and grabbed Sakura's hands. She was glowing.

Sai's eyes shot open as he looked at Naruto. Tears filling the blondes' eyes. He sat there jaw dropped. With the loss of breath it came out as a whisper.

"Sasuke…?"

* * *

OMFG! Sasuke? Ahaha yeah he's there.. Getting married to Sakura.. That bi***. Lol but no. I like her.. Only in Shippuden though. Aaannnyyyywayyy I hope you liked it ^.^ please review. Love hearing the opinions and comments everyone has. Keeps me motivated ^.6


	6. Fake

"Are there any objections. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Sakura turned to look at the family members with a smile.

Naruto had his head down staring at his clenched fists. One of his hands that was slowly but absentmindedly raising, was yanked back down by Sai. The young boy holding on to his hand restraining it from raising. Kakashi on his other side holding the other. Naruto looked over to his brother, who wasn't in an angry state. He was just as appalled, astonished and confused as Kakashi was. They both wore the same expression. The boy turned right in his seat as they continued.

"No objections? that shows that you are going to have no obstacles in your marriage." The man said. Sakura smiling at Sasuke. "You may now kiss the bride." With those words. Naruto shot up and ran out of the room. The bride and groom completely oblivious of these actions sealed the deal with a kiss. Sai and Kakashi both relaxed as they realized that nobody noticed Naruto. the newlyweds walked back down the isle together and at that, the ceremony ended and everybody made their way to the building across the lake.

Kakashi grabbing on to Kyuubi directing him to the building. "We will let Sai take care of your brother. And as for you. I don't want you doing anything rash. Even if you see…. Itachi." Kakashi spoke the name like a it was forbidden. Kyuubi cringed at the mentioning of it as he proceeded forward.

Naruto ran through a hall of an unknown building only to turn around a corner and smack into something. Instead of plummeting to the ground, he felt arms wrap around him holding him up. The blonde lowered his hands from his face and looked up to see the same redhead from before.

"What's wrong Hun?" He spoke. His voice harsh sounding, but it had a hint of sympathy in it. The redhead hoisting Naruto up to his feet keeping his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"N-Nothing. I'm fi-ne." Naruto tried to sound reassuring but failed when more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I beg to differ love, you don't seem fine." He observed. his voice more soft. Reaching up to Naruto's cheek and wiping some tears away. Naruto froze at the touch. The man tilting his head to the side in wonder as Naruto grabbed onto him. Gripping onto the front of his shirt with his face nuzzled into the mans chest.

The redhead held both of his hands up in the air, unsure of what to do. At that Sai rushed around the corner. Stopping at the sight.

"I'm terribly sorry. .." He paused waiting for the reply.

"Gaara."

"Okay I'm terribly sorry Gaara. My friend, well he's in a state… I'll take it from here." Sai assured as he stepped forward, gripping his hand into Naruto's shirt. the boy slowly let go of Gaara and held onto Sai. shooting an apologetic look to Gaara as they walked away.

"Were going to clean you up. And you are going to go into the after party. I know you may not like it. And if you want. We can avoid Sasuke at all costs. But Sakura will be terribly upset if you weren't there." He informed in a forceful tone while walking to the bathrooms to clean him off.

Naruto splashed his face with water, sighing as the cold rushed all around him. He looked in the mirror eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were rounded with a slight puffy red tinge.

"Sai, I don't want to go out looking like this." He pointed to his eyes and let out another sigh. Sai was ahead of him.

"Lay on the counter and put this warm towel over your eyes. It will help with the redness. Then we will dab cold water and it will be fine." He assured him as he handed the towel to him. Naruto smiled half-heartedly and lay on the counter putting the towel over his eyes.

"What do you think I should do if I see him? Or accidentally run into him?"

"Put on a smile. Congratulate him, and act like nothing ever happened between you two. and then calmly walk away." Sai said in a revenge-filled tone, lifting the cloth off the blonde and taking the next with cold water, Dabbing it around his eyes.

" I don't know what I would do if you hadn't of come Sai. Thank you" He smiled.

Sai returned the smile and sat Naruto up.

"Kay your all good now. Lets get you in that party. All you have to do is go to Sakura talk a bit and then you can get completely smashed. I'll take care of you." He laughed while walking out of the bathroom.

Naruto stepped outside to have the scent of flowers rush to his nose. He smiled at the scent and walked to the building.

The doors were wide open revealing a huge ballroom full of people. A stage that consisted of a grand piano and tons of more instruments. People setting some up to get ready for the bands to play. The walls were plastered with famous paintings such as starry night by Vincent van Gogh. Surrounding the paintings were traditional designs and red wallpaper. The floors were a deep blue marble. It almost looked as if you were stepping on water.

The balconies that surrounded the room were over-run by little kids, who were leaving soon so their parents could drink their hearts out and have a good time without a worry. Naruto rolled his eyes at the carelessness and walked in.

Putting on a fake smile, He walked over to his little cousin and hugged her. Not paying much attention to the groom next to her, Sai gave him a nudge. Naruto pulled away and smiled. "Congrats hunny." He spoke happily while kissing her on the forehead. The blonde turned to Sasuke a smile spread across his face, not fake, it was real. A smile towards the astonished face that Sasuke wore.

"Congratulations sir. Please, take good care of my cousin." He smiled and bowed. Sasuke said nothing. Naruto walked away leaving Sasuke jaw-dropped as he made his way to the bar.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to upload. its not a long chapter at all either, :( but im already working on the next one. thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
